


At St. Hermelin

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, headcanon filled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Saeko Takami, and events from her first two years of high school.





	At St. Hermelin

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to fight some gnarly creativity block.
> 
> Filled with headcanon, like... A lot of headcanon. If you want more thoughts on said headcanons, go ahead and hmu

In Saeko Takami’s first year of high school, she met Tomomi Fujimori and joined the drama club. 

Tomomi had approached her the first day clubs opened up, invited her to join her in checking out the drama club. At the time, they’d just been classmates, but Saeko had been a bit interested in acting and it would be rude to tell her no, so…

“Alright.” She’d said, giving Tomomi a smile. “I’ll go with you!”

That had been the start of her most important friendship, one that wouldn’t leave her soon. Of course, at the time, she hadn’t realized it. At the time, it had just been something to do after school…

But she and Tomomi quickly became close friends, best friends even. Every day after school they would go to club together, and leave together. They would support each other, practice together whenever a play was coming up, and wait together, hands squeezed in nervousness and excitement, to see what roles they were assigned.

“Congratulations, Saeko!” Tomomi would give her a large smile without fail, even as Saeko (yet again) got a better role. “I’m sure you’ll do great!”

“Thank you, Tomomi!” Saeko would pat her on the shoulder. “You’ll bring life to your role, no doubt!”

They’d then giggle, and promise to rehearse with each other, even on the days they didn’t have to come to school. It was nice, Saeko thought. Nice to know they had each other, that a friendship so strong could form from such a simple meeting… It was something she would carry with her forever.

\--

In Saeko Takami’s second year of high school, she had an encounter she would soon enough forget.

Rushing towards drama club, she hadn’t been paying enough attention to realize a boy was right in front of her. That wouldn’t have been much of an issue, if it wasn’t for the fact that this wasn’t any old student at the school. 

No, it had just been her luck that she hit right into the student council president, Takahisa Kandori. She’d never actually seen him up close, before. The only times before this she’d ever seen him was him walking into the student council room or giving a speech in the gym…

“Are you done staring now?” His voice was curt as he held out the papers she’d dropped. “I don’t have all afternoon.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Kandori-san!” She brushed some hair behind her ear as she took her papers. “I should have paid more attention to…”

“To where you were going? Yes, you should have.” Takahisa clicked his tongue as he made his way for the student council room. “Be more aware of your surroundings from now on, hm?”

Saeko just nodded, staring after his back as he went. By the time she snapped out of it and things registered, however, she was huffing just a bit. “How rude…”


End file.
